Con Propoganda
Back to 2011 Logs Megatron Slipstream Megatron is standing in the center of all this glamour. It's the highest part of Polyhex City, and not only does it make Megatron look even better, he's temporarily rigged several cameras that have been smartly pointed at his evil visage, and betray none of Polyhex's secrets. By the sound of his raspy voice echoing from a half-raised dome, it appears Megatron is either broadcasting or recording. "Bow before my might and revel in my glory!" Megatron exclaims, the cameras capturing his monologue and the nearby weapons barrage, triggered by none other than Megatron's itchy finger. Slipstream wasn't sure why Megatron asked her up here, but one does not /ask/ the Emperor such things; you just haul your tailfins over to where he is as quickly as you can. She reaches the doorway to the pinnacle and sees him standing there, apparently doing some sort of taped declaration. Pausing a moment to listen, she gives herself a once over to see if she's presentable enough. Then the femme seeker steps into the room proper and comes to a kneel off to the right of Megatron, just out of visual range of the camera. Hand going to her chest, head bowed down as she silent waits for recognition. Megatron recognizes Slipstream's entrance when she crosses the threshold to the pinnacle. It's not Megatron's domain for nothing - he's probably got this place rigged in more ways than one. Megatron pushes a nearby button, and turns the recording equipment off. "Ah, Slipstream. Come." Megatron rasps, beckoning over the femme. Megatron's making propaganda videos to go along with his current display of power. Slipstream rises to her feet slowly. "My Lord." she intones respectfully, drawing closer as she is gestured to approach. Her hand drops from her chest and she stands at attention with wings flared back slightly. "How may I serve you Megatron?" she inquires. Megatron looks towards the camera setup, which hasn't moved from its focal point where Megatron stands. As he moves, the camera remains static. "I will have you record a message telling Cybertron of my greatness. Yes, for my influence will only increase upon the inclusion of an attractive femme.." Megatron rasps, with a grin towards you. Whether or not he's calling you attractive or only using you for luring more to his cause, only Megatron knows. Slipstream's wings shift subtly to the words the silver mech speaks, her head cocking to one side. The request is unexpected. The addition of her looks earns Megatron a stare of surprise that he'd ever pay such a compliment. She smiles slightly and states, "Wouldn't Shred be better to speak upon that my Lord? After all she had quite the following as a champion in the gladiator arena for some time." Megatron grins as he attains the desired effect of surprising Slipstream. Chalk up one for the silver-tongued Mech. "Oh, she will speak, Slipstream. But not only is this a display of my rightful place as ruler of Cybertron, it is also a display of my great power." Megatron laughs as he presses the button again to let fly another short volley of fire, landing and exploding on Cybertron's surface. Slipstream heads turns toward the rumble of missiles or rockets launching from somewhere in the fortress that is Polyhex, hearing the resulting connection of them hitting the planet, "And you think a femme will make you look better my Lord?" she asks curiously, wings shifting just a bit more backward. "What would you expect me to say that you cannot say for yourself?" Megatron locks his steely gaze on you and wipes the grin off his face. It's apparent that the Emperor is serious about this. "Of course it will!" Megatron roars, throwing his arm back in dominance. "Every Cybertronian will bow to ME after this display of power!" Megatron asserts, before returning to the subject at hand. "But sometimes a.. different approach is required." Megatron hints. Slipstream meets your gaze without flinching or showing what she is feeling right about now, she inclines her head slightly and says, "I shall do my best to please you, my Lord." wings shifting back into their normal location as she steps closer to where should could be seen by the camera, "Will you be in the shot with me, my Lord, or is this just going to be me speaking of you?" Megatron doesn't pick up at all what you are feeling. Not one bit. Instead, he relaxes his posture and walks towards where the cameras record, expecting you to follow. "It will be only you in the picture. I am rightfully intimidating, and this is not one of those shoots." Megatron goes on, looking over at you. "Stand here." Megatron offers, directing you where to stand. It almost feels like the whole world is looking at you, even though it's only the two of us. Slipstream nods and follows to situate herself where you indicate, she inclines her head again, "Indeed you are, my Lord." she agrees readily to the claim of intimidating. She looks toward the camera, pondering what she could say. "Shall I make it brief sir?" she asks. Megatron walks out of sight, but still his raspy voice is heard, "You have seen my previous broadcast. Soundwave can only secure the transmission lines for a short time." Megatron affirms, "When you are ready, press the nearby record button." Megatron instructs, remaining out of sight so you can relax. Slipstream actually didn't get to see it, but she did hear it being broadcast over the Polyhex communications network inside the fortress. She takes a few moments to gather her thoughts before she hits the record button. The smile she allows to grace her lips is a small one, slightly reserved and yet giving the impression of warmth. "Greetings fellow Cybertronians. I come before you as a representative of the select few femmes among the Decepticon ranks. You may be asking yourself why I point this out from the get go." a short pause for effect, wings shifting upwards slightly in a sign of confidence and pride. "It is because Emperor Megatron saw within us the eagerness to make our world a better place, to free us from the shackles of our fettered past in order to bring us to a better future." her smile turns up just a bit, magenta optics shining brightly, "The display of power he has shown this solar cycle is but a hint of our full might. It is no more than a physical manifestation of the power behind his words and in essence the power of the mind that wields those words." Megatron listens as Slipstream records.. Might be a little long, he thinks. Well, Soundwave can take care of that if need be. Megatron nods as he listens.. a well thought out message. Propaganda at its finest, Megatron thinks. He walks out from his spot, and moves up to the camera, taking out the data tape. "Well done for being put on the spot, Slipstream. I knew I could count on you to deliver my message. I can handle the more ... assertive messages." Megatron grins, though unseen. With the cameras off, Megatron walks towards the entrance of the pinnacle, expecting you to follow him. He stops at the doorway, and presses a button to close the dome completely. Upon closure, Megatron inquires: "How much Energon did we harvest from those iBex? And how much is in storage?" Slipstream turns off the recording and looks toward Megatron, her smile remaining as he gives her kudos. "Thank you, my Lord. It is but the truth as I see it." she notes, indeed following him out to exit the pinnacle. Her wings shift upward a bit more at the question since her answer should please the Emperor, "As I recall it was just shy of one thousand astroliters collected with all but a 100 astroliters of that in storage. The 100 astroliters went to rations and other word in relation to the harvesting." Megatron grins, "Excellent. We will need that Energon in the battles to come. Ensure it is readily accessible by my warriors. The Autobots are sure to come whining to my doorstep, and I shall meet them with my cannon." Megatron grins, as if already anticipating the fight. "How about training and practicing your own techniques and that of the others?" Slipstream inclines her head, idly wondering why she's being shouldered with that responsibility. "I will speak to the appropriate mechs to make certain of that, my Lord." she replies to his bequest, then a slight cock of her head. "I do as much as is physically practical, after all one would not to overexert oneself needlessly and either end up in medical bay explaining why you are tired to the medics or not having enough power to handle a surprise raid. I have practiced several times with Nitrogear since he was the winner of the Tron games." Megatron nods idly, "It is good to hear that he is keeping up on his combat skills. I am looking forward to seeing how he does in the upcoming battles." Megatron then looks over at you, "And for you as well. And all my Decepticons. Start training with Bytaboom as well. The last message she sent was quite.. disrespectful. She will learn the error of her ways, and I leave it to you and Nitrogear to show her the correct way." Megatron rasps and only thinks about it briefly. He's in far too good of a mood to get cranky over that. Slipstream hmms softly and nods her head, "I'll see to it I do so, my Lord." a short pause, then stating carefully, "I believe she was merely voicing her surprise of seeing so many bodies unharvested as well as the fact her efforts have not been recognized as of yet. I will speak to her about how she came across in her message." Megatron does not seem convinced. "We shall see, Slipstream." It seems that's all Megatron has to say about the subject. Slipstream smiles to that and salutes Megatron, "Yes sir, we shall." she assures him. ---- Slipstream lands at the barracks level and strides into it. Magenta optics scanning the barracks for either Bytaboom or the mech in charge of rations. Spotting Nitrogear, she moves toward his berth and pauses just outside of the 'private' section of it. Her body casting a bit of a shadow from the light in the room. Nitrogear is just quietly listening to a bit of music. He's perusing some sort of weaponry listing he got from the armory - probably to try some more out. Upon seeing your shadow, Nitrogear looks up with a smile. "Come on in, Comrade. I been in your berth enough times, you should see what mine looks like. Only fair." Nitrogear pushes a couple more buttons on the pad, considering fully-automatic rifles. Slipstream smiles to Nitrogear and chuckles to his comment, "Its no different from my own berth Nitrogear." she notes, then steps into the small area and sits down on the berth opposite you, "You seen Bytaboom around lately?" she asks, "I need to speak to her." Nitrogear nods to that, "I don't have anything fancy, but make yourself at home." Nitrogear offers with an open palm. "Can I offer you some Energon?" Nitrogear asks, before answering your question. "I have not seen her, Comrade. Have you checked the science facilities?" Slipstream draws her wings towards her arms so they don't hit the wall, leaning back slightly toward it. "Actually I could go for a ration, which I'll get shortly, unless you have a spare?" she inquires, "And no I haven't as of yet, figured maybe I'd catch her here." Nitrogear shakes his head. "I have credits, I just get when I need them from the cooler. Did you need one, Comrade?" Nitrogear offers, with a genuine look of care. "Go ahead and get one, I can catch up with you when you return." Nitrogear waits patiently, placing the data pad down. Slipstream nods to that, rising to her feet and walking the distance to the cooler for her ration, returning shortly thereafter to sit and take a sip of energon. She licks her lips of the liquid and sighs, "Been awhile since we just sat and chat." she murmurs. Nitrogear smiles and nods, "Yeah it has, Comrade. How have you been? I have been at the firing range as always. Been trying out new weapons systems and wishing I had the installed systems to try others." Nitrogear laughs. "Haven't been flying in a while though. Looks like I will get my fill of it soon though with Lord Megatron's latest proclamation, Comrade." Slipstream takes another slow sip of her energon before she replies. "I have been doing all right, keeping busy. Megatron was pleased by how much we have harvested off the ibex herd. He seems to be giving me more responsibilities, perhaps to test me to see if I can handle it." she pauses, nodding a bit, "Oh yes I am sure you'll get flying done, not to mention target practice and perhaps some close quarters combat in here soon enough." Nitrogear shrugs, "Perhaps. Or perhaps he was mentioning it to tell your fellow Decepticons. You don't have to do everything Lord Megatron told you about alone. Get some help." Nitrogear smiles. "Use your rank to get those under you to help you out. I'll be happy to help as well, Comrade. What did he tell you to do?" Nitrogear asks, and then grins. "Good, I am looking forward to it. Do you enjoy combat, Comrade?" Slipstream hmms thoughtfully to your point, then states, "Oh I will ask for help. I am not going to be foolish and do anything on my own when I can get assistance." another sip of her energon, then she continues, "To have energon readily at hand for the warriors. Hinting at more training. Pretty much standard military stuff that cannot be avoided. As to your last question, I enjoy the thrill of fighting an equal opponent." Nitrogear +p LL! :) Nitrogear nods. "The energon should be easy, just have it moved out of storage into the main tanks. The workers should take care of that for you, Comrade. Training? I'm always up for that, feel free to ask." Nitrogear looks up and smiles. "I enjoy fighting a more difficult opponent. It only improves my fighting skills. What else do you enjoy, Comrade?" Nitrogear asks idly, simply curious as to what she likes. "How about this music?" Slipstream hmms to that and nods, taking another sip of her energon. She looks into the cube a moment, "Yes that too is thrilling." she agrees and pauses to the question, "It's all right music, certainly not as repeatively annoying as that recording of Fumik's all him all the time radio transmission. Ugh. I swear I'm going to find his broadcaster and tear it apart with my bare hands. As to what else I enjoy..." she drifts off there, a little frown dipping her lips down as her optics dim slightly. She vents slowly and continues, "..it’s something I may wait some time to happen again." Nitrogear laughs as you say that you are going to tear out Fumik Tsu's broadcaster. Then, a solemn look crosses Nitrogear's face. He wants to know what's wrong with Slipstream.. "What's the matter..?" Nitrogear asks, then almost instantly takes it back. "I.. I suppose I shouldn't ask, Comrade." Nitrogear isn't sure what to do. Hug? Comfort? Listen? Slipstream smiles at the laugh she gains from the Fumik comment, then she finishes off her ration and licks her lips. "I guess it's silly of me to miss that annoying green grounder... miss what we did together." she mutters softly, "He made finding my naughty side enjoyable at least." a little shrug shifts her wings slightly along with the shoulder movement. "But considering we are in a war perhaps it is better not to enjoy such things." Nitrogear grins, "I see. But you cannot put aside your feelings, Comrade... Doing that turns you into Lord Megatron." Nitrogear laughs again .. but at his own expense, and probably with great peril. Nitrogear slowly places a hand on your shoulder, "Come on, Comrade. Want to go cause some trouble?" Slipstream notes sadly, "Its feelings that got me into trouble as I recall, so it makes more sense to set them aside until something.. someone.. comes along to make me feel differently." a shake of her head, "I have to find the officer in charge of energon to get that order from Megatron taken care of and then I have to find Bytaboom so I can talk with her. Maybe another time?" Nitrogear takes the smile of his face. "There's a place for feelings.. and there's a place without. The trick is to find a happy medium, Comrade. I hope you can be happy again soon." Nitrogear squeezes your shoulder softly, and releases it. "Sounds good, Comrade. Hope to see you in a better mood soon." Nitrogear sounds authentically concerned for your well-being. Slipstream nods to that bit of wisdom, she stands up and says, "Talk to you later Nitrogear. Have a good cycle, and don't get too exuberant about the weapons you are looking at okay?" Nitrogear retorts, "Rather get excited over something else, Comrade." He laughs a bit and looks up at you, "See you again soon." With that, he picks up his data pad and proceeds to continue his search. Slipstream smiles and heads out of your berth, moving toward the wind shaft to head to another level of the fortress. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs